EL ÁRBOL
by Silvietta10
Summary: La familia alrededor de un árbol de aquí a unos años. B&B, Christine, Parker, Cam, Sweets, Michael , Hodgins, Ángela.. y alguien más Mejor leánlo.


**EL ÁRBOL **

**Buenas bonesfans! Se que he estado un laaaargo tiempo sin publicar pero estoy con dos fics entre manos y la verdad es que no tengo ni mucho tiempo ni mucha inspiración. Pero hoy necesitaba actualizar pq no quiero que nadie se pierda esta FOTO, (**_**todas l s que tengan facebook podran verla! **__** www. facebook photo. php ?fbid=465941203416010&set=a.202543133089153.53340.175404395803027&type=1&relevant_count=1**_

_**ya saben pongo espacios pq no me deja escribir la dirección entera, pero todos los espacios que encuentren borrenlos. (solo he puesto hasta antes del interrogante) Va todo junto, desde hasta count=1)Es la foto que he puesto como portadadel fic pero sale el pobre Booth con la cabeza cortada. A**_**demás esta foto inspira a cualquiera y me ha salido esto.**

**A parte de esto dar las gracias a toda la gente que sigue comentando mis fics, me sigue agregando a favoritos y sigue pendiente de mis publicaciones aunque haga mil años que no actualizo.**

**Aquí les dejo este mini fic!**

**Gracias por adelantado por todos los coments. Intentaré contestarlos todos. Espero subir pronto los dos fics que estoy creando! Un beso!**

**PD: SPOILEEEEER 8a TEMPORADA**

**Dicen que en esta temporada Cam tendrá un novio. Alguien que ya conocemos. He dejado mi apuesta dentro de la historia del fic. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Hart Hanson. Solo uso sus personajes para fantasear un rato.**

El césped estaba aún húmedo ya que aquella noche había llovido. Una niña de unos cuatro años empezó a correr en dirección al árbol que había unos metros más lejos. Su hermano salió corriendo detrás de ella y la cogió en brazos.

-!Parker! ¡Ves con cuidado! aunque te hayan sacado ya la escayola del brazo aún debes hacer reposo y no coger peso! - gritó Brennan a su hijastro.

-Tranquila Huesos. Si Christine casi no pesa

-Sí que peso Parker. De aquí a 1 mes haré 4 años ya- contestó la niña muy seria

-Uy cuidado 4 años... – Parker empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hermana.

-Parker tu brazo! - dijo Brennan acercandose a sus hijos - Caerse jugando a hockey sobre hielo no es ninguna tonteria. Todo tu cuerpo se apoyó sobre el radio y por eso se fracturó. Es una fractura grave y un hueso importante. Debes cuidarte si quieres recuperar totalmente la funcionalidad del brazo. - la antropóloga cogió a su hija de los brazos del muchacho.

Booth se acercó por detrás y cogió a Christine de los brazos de Brennan.

-Y tu no deberías coger peso estando embarazada de 7 meses – dijo el agente

-No hace falta que me llevéis en brazos puedo caminar sola – se quejó Christine.

Booth dejó a la niña en el suelo que immediatamente siguió corriendo hasta el árbol.

-Booth, no hace falta que me vuelvas a tratar como en el embarazo de Christine. No te hice caso y la niña salió bien. Pasará lo mismo con él. - señaló Brennan su abultada barriga

-¿Que eso salió bien? - bromeó Parker señalando a su hermana que intentaba trepar por el árbol.

Booth dió un golpe en la nuca de su hijo – Parker! Es tu hermana! Un poco de respesto.

Brennan rió ante la ocurrencia de Parker. La verdad era que Christine era como Booth. En todo. No había sacado nada de ella. Solo el físico. El resto era 100% Booth, le gustaba la acción, el hockey, hablar con la gente..

Finalmente los 4 llegaron al árbol. Por detrás aparecieron los Hodgins.

-¿Ya estáis aquí? - dijo Hodgins

-Hemos salido temprano – Booth estrechó la mano del científico – Christine se levantó a las 8h y hemos aprovechado.

-Michael está igual. Toda la semana se levantan temprano y no saben que el fin de semana toca dormir. - dijo Ángela que llevaba a su hijo de la mano

-Hola Mike – saludó Christine a su amigo.

-Hola Chris. He hecho este dibujo para dejarlo en el árbol. ¿Te gusta? - dijo el chico enseñando el dibujo a la niña.

-Dibujas tan bien como tu madre Michael – dijo Brennan

-Hola tía Brenn – saludó el niño. - ¿Cuándo saldrá el bebé de tu barriga?

-Aún queda un poco chaval – dijo Booth acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Hodgins.

-¿Como estás, por cierto? - Ángela puso la mano sobre la barriga de su amiga - ¿Ya tiene nombre?

-Aún no – contestó Brennan – A Booth le gusta Ryan pero ya sabes cual me gusta a mí

Después de un rato esperando aparecieron Cam con Michelle y un poco más tarde Sweets.

-¿Empezamos ya? - preguntó Ángela. - ¿Inicias tú Brennan?

Todos se pusieron en fila uno al lado del otro. Brennan dió un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta. Sacó el papel que tenía en el bolso y le dijo a su hija que estuviese callada a partir de ahora.

-Querido Sr. Nigel- Murray - empezó la doctora – Estamos aquí como cada año desde que te fuiste para decirte que aún nos acordamos de tí y contarte todo lo que nos ha pasado este año. Como cada año te recordamos que nos gustaría poder hacerlo al lado de tu tumba, pero como estas en Inglaterra... Bueno técnicamente no estás, solo están tus restos.

-Huesos, al grano – dijo Booth

-Bueno pues eso. - prosiguió Brennan - Lo hacemos desde este limonero que plantamos para acordarnos de tí. Aunque la placa que tienes en el Jeffersonian también sales muy favorecido ya que la foto se hizo en un ángulo que resalta tu prominencia..

-Huesos. Que vayas al grano – repitió Booth señalando el bostezo que salía de la boca de Michael.

-Pues eso -Murray – siguió la antropóloga – Venimos a decirte que estamos bien y que nos acordamos mucho de tí.

Bueno en lo que a mí refiere estoy bien. Booth, Christine y Parker están bien y estoy embarazada de un niño que aún no tiene nombre. Pero espero salirme con la mía – Brennan se giró para mirar a Booth. - Y como dato: Este año ha habido 3 especies que se han extinguido.

Brennan volvió atrás y continuó Ángela. A ella no le hizo falta ningún papel. Solo dió un paso adelante y empezó a hablar.

-Hola Vincent. ¿Como va por ahí arriba? - empezó Ángela – Espero que todo esto que te contamos ya lo sepas porqué nos estás observando. Pero si no es así te diré que a nosotros también nos va bien. Michael ya sabe leer y escribir y te ha hecho un dibujo – Michael se acercó al limonero y dejó el dibujo, luego se fue al lado de su madre y le dió la mano. - Hola Sr. Nigel – Murray – empezó Michael- le he dibujado un dinosaurio porqué papá dice que a usted le gustaban mucho. Espero que esté bien allí arriba.

-¿No le tienes que decir nada más? - dijo Ángela - ¡A

h si! - dijo el pequeño – Como ya le digo cada año ¡Es un honor llevar su nombre!

Ángela le dió un beso a su hijo y siguió. -Y nada Vincent... Como dato decirte que este año han inaugurado 40 nuevos museos en todo el mundo.

La artista se dió la vuelta y Sweets dió un paso hacia adelante.

-Hola - Murray – dijo el psicólogo – No se muy bien porqué hacemos esto de darle datos, supongo que porqué a usted le gustaba hacerlo. Yo no tengo mucho que contar. Que corté con Daisy...

-¡Yuhu! – gritó Booth desde detrás. A lo que Ángela contesto dándole un codazo – Nunca hay que alegrarse de que fracase el amor – susurró la artista.

-Venga Ange... - dijo Hodgins. Es buena chica... pero es una pesadilla. Booth y Hodgins chocaron las manos y Ángela solo envió los ojos al cielo – Hombres...

-En fin – siguió Sweets – A parte de eso solo decirte que este año han disminuido los nacimientos en el país un 3%, pero Booth y Brennan no saben de estadísticas – dijo Sweets riendo.

Cam rió ante la ocurrencia del chico. Era su turno

-Hola -Murray. A mi también me va todo bien. - dijo la forense - Sigo con Sully y vamos a adoptar a una niña en China. Así que supongo que nosotros también rompemos las estadísticas.

-Vaya familia multicultural seremos – dijo Michelle desde detrás.

-¿Que es multicultural? - preguntó Christine.

-Luego mamá te lo cuenta – dijo Booth – Ahora estate callada que estamos hablando con Vincent

-No hace falta que todo lo académico se lo cuente yo – dijo Brennan – Tú también sabes que quiere decir multicultural.

-Eh Huesos– dijo Booth – Quedamos en que tú lo que sea de cerebrines. Yo me encargo de que sepa batear.

-Bueno – continuó Cam – Solo decir a nivel de datos que este es el año que más lluvias ha habido en Reino Unido desde 1956.

Hodgins empezó su turno

– Poco más a añadir genio – dijo el entomólogo – Ange te ha contado ya. Decirte que te echamos de menos. Y como dato te diré.. que sigo siendo el rey del laboratorio – empezó a reír Hodgins

-¡Hodgind por favor! - le riñó Ángela

-Bueno Booth, por último tú – dijo Brennan.

Booth se acercó al árbol y puso la mano encima. -Becario inglés... Solo decirte una vez más que lo siento. Que ojalá estuvieses aquí para vivir todo esto. Porqué se que lo ves desde ahí arriba. Pero aunque no lo vivas que sepas que te llevamos dentro y que mucho de todo lo bueno que hay hoy aquí es gracias a tí – dijo Booth llevando la vista hacia su hija.

Brennan se acercó a Booth y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella creía que todo eso era absurdo. Sabía que su becario no la oía. Que simplemente ya no existía. Pero sabía que Booth necesitaba poderle repetir que lo sentía, porqué en el fondo se sentía culpable de haberle pasado aquel teléfono y de haber engendrado a Christine de la tristeza de perderle. Y igual que en el bautizo de Christine ella no perdía nada por ir ahí y decir unas palabras. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ceder ante Booth con esas cosas. Sabía que él no iba cambiar su manera de ver la vida y ella solo podía aceptarlo.

-¿Cantamos ya? - dijo Micahel – Después de repetir aquello durante unos cuantos años los niños ya sabían que tocaba cantar the Lime in the coconut.

Finalmente todos se fueron. Angela y Hodgins se llevaron a Christine a jugar un rato a casa y

Booth y Brennan subieron al coche y dejaron a Parker en el apartamento de su madre. A medio camino de vuelta a casa Booth se pronunció

-Vale ganas tú – dijo el agente

-¿Gano en qué? - dijo Brennan

-El nombre. Le pondremos el que tú quieres.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó la antropologa. - Me sabe mal porqué ya elegí Christine Angela.. pero creo que se lo debemos.

-Y yo se que también. Pero no se si me acostumbraré a llamar a mi hijo como a la persona que está muerta por mi culpa.- dijo Booth – Sin contar que Michael también se llama así

-No fue tu culpa que Vincent muriese Booth – dijo Brennan

-Pero me siento culpable – dijo Booth

-Lo se. Pero también se que en el fondo sabes que no es tu culpa. Y es mi deber recordartelo. - Booth sonrió a Brennan al decirle eso - Y creo que una manera de que te sientas menos culpable es llamando a tu hijo con ese nombre.

-¿Eso es psicología Huesos?

-Se que la psicología no es una ciencia exacta pero creo que diciendo la palabra "creo" delante es una buena manera para formular hipótesis. - contestó la antropóloga.

-Bueno... me da igual como se llame. Solo quiero que no suelte esos rollos igual que tú. - bromeó Booth

-'Sera posible! – dijo Brennan

-Booth besó la mano de Brennan. - Era broma. Sabes que te quiero Huesos.

-Lo sé, Booth. Por eso dejarás que nuestro hijo se llame Vincent Max Booth

-¡¿Como que Max?- dijo Booth frenando el coche en seco.

Brennan empezó a reír a carcajadas. - Era broma. Elige tu el segundo.

-No se porque en todos estos años te he tenido que enseñar a hacer bromas – dijo el agente- Aunque después del susto me acaba de venir exactamente cual será su segundo nombre. Vincent Andy Booth será un buen nombre.

-Andy! Exacto Booth! Ya tenemos nombre! Somos un buen equipo.

-No se con que nombre acabará. Pero de que somos un buen equipo es de lo único que estoy 100% seguro.

**No pasa nada especial. Solo era fantasear con el futuro de B&B y de Michael y Christine de más mayores. Sigo pensando que si algún dia Booth y Brennan tienen un niño se tiene que llamar Vincent. Aunque ya lo lleve Michael. Se lo deben. **

**Espero sus comentarios. Besos.**


End file.
